wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Daisy Mae saves the Day
Daisy Mae saves the Day is the Hundred-Seventeenth Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is release March 16, 2017. Synopsis Once a former general and a high-ranking officer, Liver professed his undying loyalty to Esdeath for saving his life long ago before proceeding with his mission to capture one of the Eight Heroes of Destiny. Paul Gekko Junior and Paul Gekko fights Liver with the help of the Bulat who escaped death. Plot The Episode begins at Heaven Tail Palace. Once a former general and a high-ranking officer, Liver professed his undying loyalty to Esdeath for saving his life long ago before proceeding with his mission to capture Asura Gekko's father and grandfather. While the two battled it out, Asura Gekko stopped Nyau from interfering, but the later managed to keep up and overtook the former, despite having sustained injuries a while ago. Taking advantage of the crowded ship, Liver sent a huge torrent of water from the air towards it, luring Bulat out in the open before sending waves of heavy attacks towards him, assuming that he successfully killed the former. To his surprise, Bulat dashed to the ship's deck to deliver a fatal blow, but Nyau, who had previously defeated Asura, stepped in and managed to redirect Bulat's attack towards himself. Having sustained heavy amount of damage and were in no condition to use their Teigu, Liver attempted to persuade Bulat to join in hopes of becoming his comrade in arms once again. The man calmly rejects his offer, stating that he wouldn't be able to consider himself a defender of the people no more. Before commencing with their final sword clash, Liver injected himself with a strength enhancing drug in attempt to overpower Bulat, but lost when the later broke the former's sword and landed a fatal blow. With no other resort left, Liver used his Teigu's trump card to create darts of blood from his fresh wound and sent them flying towards the man. Bulat managed to stop most of them, while few successfully hit its target. Before dying, Liver reveals his reasons for joining Esdeath, as well as that the drug, in addition for boosting his strength, also served as poison, indicating that Bulat has been poisoned as well, once he was hit with the blood darts. As the battle slowly came to an end, Nyau wants to know what Asura Gekko's grandfather did. Asura regales Nyau with the "real story behind the battle of the Land of Haro. Asura retells the story of Paul Gekko and the group going to the Land of Haro. At the fully constructed Akame Palace in the Land of Haro, Mikado Murakumo learns of the rapid growth of the rebellion, and begins to question if he had been a bad ruler. However, Honest assures him that he has done nothing wrong, and that the people are being foolish. He then tells the emperor that at times like this, a ruler must be cruel to show that the people must not go against their king. Paul Gekko and the gang were caught by the royal guard for the reason and were brought to Mikado. Due to Mikado believing in the minister, Mikado summons Shikoutazer forcing the gang to escape. As the Emperor harnesses the new found power from Paul Gekko's transformation by using colossal Teigu, Wave arrives to save him, stating that he is a solider, whose duty is to protect the people. Tatsumi appears and recalls Susanoo teaching him that everything has a weak point, leading Tatsumi to conclude that the abdomen of Shikoutazer is its fatal area. Wave acts as a distraction so that Tatsumi can get closer, but he is knocked away, receiving critical injuries, deactivating Incursio. Wave is also badly wounded with Grand Chariot deactivated, unable to assist Tatsumi any longer. However, Hooded figure appeared to the shock that Moltres' awakening along with the Aztec Trio electrocuted "The Emperor". The Shikoutazer begins to fall over, heading towards the Altar of the Emeralds. Tatsumi rushes over to stop Shikoutazer from reaching the civilians, and with the rest of his strength, halts it before it reaches the civilians. As the story continues, Nyau was surprised that Hagoromo, Indra and Asura appeared asking of Rock's whereabouts. Asura tells them of Daisy Mae, Rock's ship as Asura pleaded for his brother. Daidara then volunteers to continue the story after the Battle of Haro. Following the reawakening of the Aztec Trio, the Emperor's defeat and Tatsumi's death, Esdeath states Tatsumi died because he was weak. However, she cannot explain a certain feeling she has now that her loved one has passed. Paul Gekko sees Quetzalcoatl landing in front of Esdeath, Teigu and Paul Gekko. Quetzalcoatl is demanding to know his truth. Paul clearly states he just wishes to help Sayo, Iyeasu and Tatsumi and does not want to let it die, and how he promised he would take them to the sea after it has been alone for a thousand years. The three giants agreed to help Paul Gekko. As Honest attempts to control the Aztec Pokemon, he is caught by Leone, who attempts to finish him once and for all. However, he brings out Erastone which destroys Lionelle, returning Leone back to her human form. Saya came and asks Paul for help and Honest is crushed to death through the "I Just Can't Wait to be King" song and his corpse was eaten by the Stegosaurus Rex the Danger Animal. as Paul Gekko's group crash landed to the Haro Fields. Ending the story, Daidara stresses that Paul Gekko's heroic deeds restored balance to the Force and the Akame Kingdom. His story-telling skills impresses Nyau but Hagoromo clearly understands the horror of Rock's descendants. Characters *Asura Gekko *Hinata Himezuru *Tōya Kagari *Alien Child *Hanzo *Kuon Glamred Stroheim *Mei Amanohokosaka *Pit *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Skywalker *Paul Uzuki *Shinjuku *San *Tsuki *Taiken *Riku *Ryos *Sonic the Dragon *Ky Kiske *Sol Badguy *Sin Kiske *Dizzy *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Soo-Won *Gaara *Orochimaru *Girouette *Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Junior *Yafutoma Ōtsutsuki *Enrique Teodora *Vyse *Vent *Aile *Girouette *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Indra Ōtsutsuki *Asura Ōtsutsuki *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Tsunade *Mu La Flaga *Sakura Haruno *Killer B *Kisame Hoshigaki *A *Darui *C *Ash *Serena *Clemont *Bonnie *Alain *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Cagalli Yula Athha *Shinn Asuka *Bulat *Liver *Daidara *Nyau *Makoto Murakumo *Mikado Murakumo Battles 'Paul Gekko and Paul Gekko Junior and Bulat vs. Liver' 'Participants' *Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Junior *Bulat *Liver 'Locations' *Heaven Tail **Heaven Tail Fortress 'Winners' *Paul Gekko *Paul Gekko Junior *Bulat Trivia *This Episode is the Parody of beginning of Gambit on Geonosis from LEGO Star Wars Droid Tales. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon